RoyxPit: happy birthday
by 1a2b36
Summary: pit forgets roy's birth day but makes it up. this is reward for dreamfetchers for winning the contest. lemon


This is for Dreamfetchers for winning the contest. Her guess was 12. She requested RoyxPit lemon. ^_^ my first non-Marth related story, other than that really dumb one I did… ANYWAYS I hope you like it. If you didn't realize this yet, it's YAOI, a.k.a boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read.

~X~

Pit was, contraire to belief, extremely forgetful. He wondered why everyone congratulating Roy for something and giving him gifts. All the while Roy looked happy yet sad and kept on glancing at Pit now and then. It wasn't until during dinner HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROY flashed down at them from a humongous banner. Pit couldn't believe himself; did he seriously forget his lover's birthday? Unforgivable! Pit panicked, this was undeniably horrible, Roy will be so sad that he forgot it. And Pit didn't even have time to get him a birthday present, unless… IDEA!!!

Pit ran around the mansion, collecting stuff. When he finally gathered it all he ran into the dorm he shared with Roy. This was a PERFECT plan…

Roy walked up the stairs to his dorm room. Today was quite disappointing, not only did it seem that pit totally forgot about his birthday but he hadn't seen him at dinner. He walked into to the room and was in for the shock of his life

When the door opened he was greeted by a "happy birthday _master_."

Roy blushed as red as his hair.

Pit was lying on the bed, wearing a huge red bow on his head and wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and matching panties, he had also changed his wings from white to a dark grey using the machine in front of the teleportation room that by some unexplainable magical force, changed your hair, skin, fur, clothes, feathers, and anything else a different color.

Roy felt a nosebleed coming.

Pit had been planning this but it was still hard to think through. Once he finally got what's what straight he slyly walked over and closed the door. He pulled Roy over onto the bed and sat on his lap. Roy noting their position blushed even harder if that was possible. Pit stroked Roy's cheek with the back of his hand; he brushed his lips lightly against Roy's neck and huskily whispered into his ear,"_Oooooh master, today is your birthday and I want to give you something special something one of a kind .hmmmmm. How about my _virginity_?"_

Roy's jaw dropped and he spluttered,"B-b-but-"

Pit cut him off," but what? Nothing is too good for you, master."

Pit then closed the space between their lips, opening his mouth a little to let Roy in. Roy hesitantly came in and Pit entangled their tongues. When he finally broke off they both were panting slightly, regaining their breath. Seeing that Roy was off-guard he pushed him down and flipped them so the Roy was lying directly atop.

"Please Master, you and I both know that you want it. I am you pet, slave, slut, partner, bitch, what ever you want to call me. I am yours, all yours, and only yours."

Roy blushed again and whispered somewhat timidly,"but. I-I-I can't do that…"

Pit retorted, "oh yes you can, and you most certainly should. You deserve it after all, and if it helps I'd like it too, master."

Roy tried to fight of the seducing power of pit's eyes, but finally succumbed to it and kissed him.

Pit inwardly smiled, that's one barrier down, a few more to go.

Roy knew it, even though his mind was screaming, screeching"No! You can't!" his body, however, had other plans.

Pit flipped them over once again and began undoing Roy's collar blindly, for he was planting moist kisses along Roy's jaw line and slyly licking at his neck. Roy let out a few fairly audible squeals, which showed pit that he was doing everything right. As pit took off Roy's shirt, revealing fine abs Roy decided to have his own fun too.

Once again they were flipped over and this time Roy nipped at Pit's throat. Pit stopped what he was doing and squeaked. Roy smiled and took the bra off (Author note: I don't know how bras work even though I'm a girl, so don't scream at me "pit could never wear a bra, his wings and blah blah blah") and started kissing pit and gave him a hickey, marking him as his own.

While this was happening Pit slyly took Roy's pants off. Roy didn't notice until he felt Pit tickle him under there. He blushed and moaned loudly, silently thanking that the walls were sound proof. Pit smirked and pushed them up. He deep throated Roy, squeezing any part he couldn't take in his mouth between his hands. Roy moaned even louder and couldn't help but buck a bit. Pit couldn't help but tease his master a bit, so he removed his mouth and licked Roy's cock, just barely. Roy looked at Pit and silently begged him to continue. Pit smiled and kissed Roy and grinded their hips together. Roy gasped again and pushed Pit down on the bed whispering to into pit's ear, "you shouldn't tease your master, and you shall be punished shouldn't you?"

Pit's eyes lit up,"oh yes master, punish me hard, make me scream and beg."

Roy leaned in,"you asked for it."

Roy took off the rest of Pit's clothing and positioned himself at Pit's entrance,"this will hurt at first, if it becomes unbearable then just tell me."

Pit answered, "What am I to deny my master any pleasures or my body? I will take it even if it kills me."

Acknowledging these words Roy pushed in, and Pit gasped with pain but didn't utter a single protest, nor shed a single tear. Roy looked up at Pit to see how he was doing, and Pit nodded kissing Roy passionately. Roy slowly pushed in even farther and stopped, for pit to get used to the feeling. Pit felt the sharp pain diminish into a dull throb and then to a wave of pleasure. Roy kept on going slowly in but Pit was starting to get a tad bit impatient, so he asked Roy, "Please hurry, I can't take it much longer."

Roy picked up the speed and Pit felt even more aroused if possible. This was too much for pit and he came hard. He looked up at Roy with cute puppy dog eyes and said, "I'm sorry master, was I allowed?"

"Allowed to what?"

"Come?"

Roy laughed, "Of course you were my sweet, of course you were."

Pit smiled, "you haven't yet master."

"About to."

They continued their in out rhythm and soon Roy came too, quite violently. Pit smiled and lapped up every drop of it, relishing the salty taste. Then he transferred some to Roy via mouth-to-mouth. They were both extremely tired and collapsed in bed.

Just as they were both about to drift off Pit mumbled, "Sorry for forgetting your birthday…"

~X~

I'm SO SORRY!!! It took me a few weeks *cough* months *cough* but at least I wrote it!!! : ) It's short I know, but if you ask ANYBODY they'll answer sex scenes that are the least bit respectable are HARD. ; )


End file.
